1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an FPD (Flat Panel Display) device, and more particularly to an FPD device having a reduced size and an enhanced assemblability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules into a specific arrangement by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal molecules. The LCD apparatus converts variations in optical properties, for example, such as birefringence, optical linearity, dichroism and light scattering features of liquid crystal cells, which emit light due to the specific arrangement, into variations in visual properties, thereby displaying an image.
An LCD apparatus has been gradually scaled up in accordance with demand of customers, so that the scaling-up of the LCD apparatus has accommodated an LCD panel and a mold frame for receiving the LCD panel to be scaled up to the demand of the customers.
A mold frame, generally, includes a bottom surface and a sidewall extended from the bottom surface and the sidewall is formed with a stepped portion on which an LCD panel is disposed. The LCD panel disposed on the stepped portion is supported by the sidewall of the mold frame, thereby preventing the movement of the LCD panel.
Recently, however, the thickness of a sidewall of a mold frame, which supports an LCD panel disposed thereon, is gradually thinned in order to reduce an entire size of an LCD apparatus scaled up in accordance with a scaling-up of an LCD panel.
As a result, the thinned mold frame cannot provide strength suitable for receiving and supporting the scaled-up LCD panel. Thus, the LCD panel can be easily moved by an impact from an exterior, so the LCD panel can be damaged.